


Make Me Lose Control

by BecomeMyObsession



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Lucifer likes his games, Spin the Bottle, kinda heated, sometimes Chloe just needs a little push in the right direction...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/pseuds/BecomeMyObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Oh Detective-” Sighing, she rolled her eyes and turned back around to come face to face with a sultry looking Lucifer, who was brandishing a smile that was utterly and inappropriately ravishing, “apparently it’s my turn.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this because it's the first day of summer and that makes me happy.

Oh she was _so_ angry, absolutely livid… and on her, _fourth-?_ , glass of wine when she got the late call from Dan who’d delightfully let her know that he’d been let free from all charges due to ‘unforeseen circumstances.’ Trixie was with her mom for the weekend so she could have some ‘self-time’ before she had to explain everything to the high pitched emotional barrage that was her daughter. So Chloe felt no guilt when she found herself glaring at the road in front of her, white knuckling the steering wheel and already halfway to Lux. She was about ninety nine percent sure Dan was following her as she’d hung up abruptly after he uttered the words. They both knew who was to blame… it was pretty obvious… ‘ _unforeseen circumstances’_ her ass. That was code for Lucifer had weaved his mind voodoo and gotten Dan released. She pressed her foot hard on the gas; the lights of the infamous club coming into view as she swung around the corner and parked in the ally beside Lucifer’s beloved club.

Throwing open her door, her phone beeped multiple times and she took a breather to spare a second to read the urgent messages from Dan.

_Chloe, don’t do anything stupid._

_Are you on your way to Lux? It’s Friday night…_

_Chloe?! I’m on my way._

She rolled her eyes, throwing the phone onto her car seat and slamming the door shut behind her as she marched to the entrance. The bouncer knew who she was and immediately moved out of her way as she angrily pushed past the queue to get into the prestigious club. She blanked the protests as she stormed through and headed towards Lucifer’s elevator; coming up short as Maze easily slid herself into her path. Disinterested expression failing as her eyes roamed Chloe’s angry form and she smoothly folded her arms over her leather crop top.

“Boss is busy.”

Chloe brushed her off, shoving her hands in her pockets to keep them from pushing Lucifer’s ninja bartender out of her way. “He’s always busy according to you.”

Maze’s brow furrowed for a second before she smoothed it out; her lips twisting upwards as she regarded Chloe before pointing out the obvious, “you’re mad,” and her expression twisted into what Chloe would have identified as intrigue if she didn’t know better.

Speaking through gritted teeth, “I am, and I’d like if you moved out of my way now,” she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right; itching to give Lucifer a piece of her mind. There was only so much she could take, and this was it; he meddled _too_ much this time and it needed to stop…

“You know,” Maze slid closer to her, and Chloe eyed her warily as the bartender’s eyes roamed over her, “wrath is one of the seven deadly sins…” her voice sultry as she smirked, eyes dark and amused as she backed off a step.

Feeling a little unsettled, Chloe masked it with a roll of her eyes and brushed down the front of her jacket, “if you’ve had your fill of mocking Maze, will you let me through now?” She phrased it as a question, but it wasn’t really a question and more of a statement or demand as she stared at the elevator behind her.

After a brief dramatic pause Maze slid out of the way, smirk still plastered to her face, and held out a hand in permission. “You’re welcome,” she arched one eyebrow, “although boss is having a party- which,” she checked her watch, “should be moving into the _after_ party by now-” she cut herself off, but her smile was suggestive and left no room for misunderstanding, “but I’m sure he’d be _very_ happy if you joined...”

“Yeah, like _that’s_ gonna happen,” Chloe muttered while pressing the call button and waiting for the elevator to open, trying to avoid direct eye contact with the unnerving woman but still able to see the amused expression on the bartenders face.

“Don’t be surprised if you walk in on something- _unsavory_.” Maze’s eyes glittered as she regarded Chloe once again, “and I’d suggest you keep that anger of yours under control. Lucifer doesn’t have tremendous self-control and anger definitely – _becomes_ you…” before waiting for an answer the ninja bartender sent her a quick amused smile and whipped around, strolling away and vanishing amongst the patrons.

Swallowing, Chloe sucked in her lips and closed her eyes for a brief second. She had few interactions with Lucifer’s female bartender but the ones she did have always left her feeling as though she’d been stripped back and exposed; and it was never a comfortable feeling. She rolled her shoulders, remembering why she’d come here in the first place, and despite knowing Maze was trying to wind her up, took her advice on board and tried to keep the bubbling anger under control as the elevator doors pinged open to Lucifer’s penthouse.

There was a gaggle of people chatting and waiting by the elevator doors, and Chloe shoved her way through them and ignored their curious looks as she set her shoulders. Purposely not thinking about how she was probably heading right into something that would forever burn unwanted images onto her retinas. She was probably going to ruin any – _fun_ – Lucifer had planned tonight but until he understood he was _not_ to meddle in her life anymore, she didn’t care... no she didn’t, at _all_.

She’d been to Lucifer’s penthouse many times in the past, but never when he’d been throwing one of his many parties and never when he’d been- _involved_. To be honest she was too worked up to care, and Lucifer got plenty – she scrunched her nose up in disgust at that – anyway so one night without wouldn’t exactly kill him, would it?

Being so busy distracted by thoughts of what she may discover when stepping up into Lucifer’s bedroom, she was taken aback when she actually found him sat, cross legged, in a circle with five other attractive model looking people who were all laughing and giggling as they shot smitten glances towards the man who thought he was the Devil…. Surely he wasn’t planning on- she shook her head, he probably was, wouldn’t surprise her….

Blinking away the images she marched herself up to them, ignoring the questioning looks as she shoved herself into their circle. She noticed the empty whiskey bottle in the middle of the circle and the full one sat by Lucifer’s side as he held glass in hand, and wondered just how much he’d had to drink tonight. He was leaning uncomfortably close to the woman next to him, seductive smile in place as he murmured something into her ear; her reaction a high pitched giggle that hurt Chloe’s ears. It wasn’t until he shifted a little that she realized his shirt was unbuttoned, and his hair was ruffled from roving fingers. He looked thoroughly disheveled, and … and absolutely delicious…

Shocking herself at her turn of thought Chloe clasped her hands behind her back to give herself confidence. Focusing on her anger at the man, she could do that, focus on the reason she came and she’d get out of here perfectly fine and unscathed. Narrowing her eyes, she cleared her throat watched as Lucifer’s eyes reluctantly tore away from the woman next to him, and slid across the marble floor to her feet. There they roamed upwards, over her figure, until they landed on her face where Chloe had firmly planted raised eyebrows and a disapproving frown.

His confused expression broke into a wide grin and he pulled away from the woman he had been doting his attention too, ignoring her pout as his full attention focused on her. “ _Detective!_ ” His voice the usual higher octave as he gleefully brandished her title. He sounded sober, although Chloe had never seen him drunk, so she couldn’t be too sure. “What a pleasant surprise, have you come to join us?” He waggled his eyebrows, resting an arm over each of the (probably) Britney’s shoulders and shot her a pointed eager look. His expression dropped as he realized her fists were clenched by her sides and he opened his mouth to question but she beat him to the punch.

Huffing, she shook her head, “ _never_ , Lucifer.” She didn’t really feel like staying here longer than needed would be a good idea, so she set her chin and folded her hands as she shot him a glare. Choosing to focus on the matter at hand to distract herself from the way the light played over his face and to keep her eyes on his face instead of on his slightly sweaty naked chest… “you got Dan released.”

He eyed her, if he heeded her struggle to keep her eyes on his face then he wasn’t acknowledging it. Which wasn’t like him, so she figured he hadn’t noticed… again, unusual for him. His expression was baffled as he looked at her, yet he didn’t deny it, “and that’s a bad thing?”

“So you _did_ ,” Chloe exclaimed, hands throwing up in the air, thankfully fully distracted by her anger now, “why, _why_ would you do that?”

Frowning, he searched her face, “I don’t-” he pulled a face at her, “you make it sound like I’ve done something wrong…. again.”

“You _have,_ ” Chloe glared.

Drunk girl next to him piped up, “I think she’s angry…” she was looking up at Lucifer through her lashes, “can’t you just get rid of her and we can go back to-” she ran a hand up his arm, long fingernails tapping at his shoulder, but he shook it off and ignored her, his perplexed expression still fixed on Chloe.

“You humans baffle me. I thought you would be happy your spawn’s father is still in her life.”

Taken aback at the prod, and the – probable – admittance of why he did it. She swallowed down the spike of guilt, and glowered, “I am!”

If it was possible, his expression looked even more confused as he regarded her. “So why are you here, shouting at me like I kicked your puppy…”

The girl next to him had apparently given up trying to get his attention. She looked sullen for all of two seconds, but she quickly shook it off and reached for the bottle in front of her and spinning it. It landed on the guy sat next to her and they immediately moved to snog the Hell out of each other. Chloe looked away and at Lucifer, confusion clouding her anger for a second.

His grin was sinful. “We’re playing _spin the bottle,_ ” a quick raise of his eyebrows and a sip of his drink, “ever played?”

“What are you, a bunch of teenagers?” Chloe eyed the spinning bottle and rolled her eyes. “Actually don’t answer that,” she raised her eyebrows at the man in front of her, “I already know the answer.” There was a beat of silence where she frowned internally, kicking herself, her glasses of wine earlier meant she was easily distracted and it was getting in the way of the whole reason she was here… “so you freed him for Trixie?”

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer pulled a face. “I didn’t free him…” he trailed off, raising an eyebrow at her purposely, “I simply pulled some strings and-”

Raising a hand, she cut him off, glaring. “I don’t want to know.”

He placed his drink by his side and looked curiously at her, gaze scrutinizing as he watched her steam. “My dear Detective, are you going to explain why you’re so angry?”

Chloe blinked at the blunt question. She should have known he’d ask. He was always straight to the point, direct and straightforward when he wanted to know something. Still, the question took her off guard; why _was_ she so angry? Yes he’d meddled, again, but he always meddled… and he seemed to have a reasonable explanation _this_ time...

She stupidly blurted the first thing that came to her head, desperate to get out of here and away from Lucifer’s demanding stares, she was purposely avoiding looking at him. “Dan deserved to pay for what he did.”

The sudden laugh had her whipping her head back to look at him. He was watching her in mirth, eyes sparkling in amusement. “You’re mad because Dan wasn’t _punished_ properly?”

She furrowed her brows. “He shot Malcolm, made me think I was crazy, and stole from evidence to incriminate you…”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow, “he also turned himself in,” he said pointedly.

“You couldn’t have waited a few months?” Chloe was probably as surprised as Lucifer at what she was saying, but she could feel the truth settle in her bones as she spoke. Dan was the reason everyone at the Precinct hated her, mostly, and he had her thinking she was going insane for nearly over a _year_ …

As though he was reading her thoughts Lucifer chuckled, his grin widening, “I can always get him put back if you so want-”

“-no,” Chloe immediately spoke, shocking herself at the suddenness of her reaction, “no,” she repeated to justify herself, “Trixie does need her father, you’re right.” She felt reluctant acceptance settle through her and she dropped her folded arms and sighed.

He hummed, eyes still bright in amusement as he tracked her movement, “so I thought.”

There was a beat of silence and Chloe felt awkward standing here, her anger mostly drained and now seemingly pointless. She had probably over stayed her welcome… not that she was really welcome in the first place, with the way she had stormed in here, interrupting his night and probably pissing him off… she felt ridiculous.

“Right,” she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, “I’ll be going.” She turned to go, but was stopped by a hand that snuck around her ankle. She resisted the urge to yank her foot from the weak grip and shot an irritated look down at the offending fingers. “Is there something you want?” The person who had grabbed her ankle was a dark haired mid-30’s with five-a-clock stubble guy. He would have been very attractive if it wasn’t for Lucifer who overshadowed everyone and anyone he was in the presence of. The alcohol had obviously made him brave as he dazedly grinned up at her. “Can I do something for you?” Chloe raised an eyebrow at the no-name individual and shook her foot pointedly.

“You can’t go,” he pointed at something behind her and Chloe narrowed her eyes at his words, “look.”

“Who says I can’t go?” This time she forcibly pulled her ankle from his grip, ignoring the twinge of guilt as she saw him wince.

“Oh Detective-” sighing, she rolled her eyes and turned back around to come face to face with a sultry looking Lucifer, who was brandishing a smile that was utterly and inappropriately ravishing, “apparently it’s my turn.”

Her eyes unwillingly fell to the bottle in the middle of the floor – evidently while they’d been talking his little _group_ had been continuing their game and Lucifer’s turn had rolled around, and someone had spun the bottle for him – where it was offendingly pointing at her. “Oh no-” she whispered, eyes widening and she quickly kicked it away, watching it spin around and roll out of the circle, “I’m not _playing_.”

“Ah,” Lucifer grinned, eyes roaming over her, “the bottle thinks differently.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “the bottle can’t _think_ Lucifer.”

“I beg to differ,” her eyes landed on the bottle that despite being away from the circle was still pointing at her, “I think it’s telling us something.”

“Yes, that you’re deluded,” Chloe rolled her eyes, pushing away the panicked leap of heat in her gut as Lucifer roamed his eyes up her figure. She swallowed, hard, and made a snap decision to get out of there… “right I’m _definitely_ going now.”

“But we can’t continue the game unless I take my turn…” Lucifer suitably pouted, before shifting forwards. Chloe unconsciously took a quick step backwards and his features lit up in interest at her movement. His eyes glittered, “let’s see,” he hummed, looking around at his group; “what do you say, do we skip my turn?” The tone of his question didn’t really leave room for an answer as they all immediately shook their heads, smitten as they were. If Chloe wasn’t so busy internally panicking, she would have scoffed at how easily he wrapped people around his little finger. He grinned, voice dropping an octave, voice tempting and smile wicked when he looked at her, “looks like we’re all in agreement.”

“No,” Chloe eyes widened and she pointed at herself, “no we’re not.”

His eyes were dark, lids lowered as he smiled alluringly and his voice dripping with sin as he purred. “Come on Detective, you don’t want to spoil my fun, do you?”

Gulping, Chloe’s stomach made a funny twist as Lucifer easily glided himself to his feet. She retreated a few steps, not taking her eyes off him, “yes, I do.”

“Don’t worry Detective,” eyes sparkling as he watched her, “I don’t kiss and tell,” he stalked towards her, strides purposeful as he approached.

Chloe immediately backed herself off, holding her hands up between them. For a second she kept the distance between them the same as it had been; matching his steps backwards as he moved forwards… then he sped up his speed, and before Chloe could register what was happening he had grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest. She was pulled forwards, and gasped as she knocked into his hard chest. “Lucifer-” Her voice was supposed to be a warning, but it came out a soft whisper.

“You can’t resist me forever, Chloe,” the unfamiliar use of her name had her stalling for a second and he took advantage, hands dropping hers and skimming up her sides to tangle in her hair behind her head. She had barely a second to process his intention as his shadowed eyes scanned her face and fell to her mouth, before he swooped down and caught her lips with his own.

She froze, hands hovering between them as her first thought that flitted through her brain was his lips were _soft_ , softer than she thought they’d be… and smooth as they insistently pressed against hers. She squeezed her hands into fists and kept her eyes open, determined to keep this as clinical as possible... one of his hands left her hair and skimmed its way over her shoulder and down her arm before sliding its way around her waist and pulling her in further.

Body imbalanced she fell into him, her breasts brushing against his chest at the same time he nipped at her lips. Her eyes closed and she tried, god did she, she really did – gritting her teeth as best she could against the wave of heat that rushed over her as his hand moved from her waist to the small of her back, the warmth radiating through her jacket and top until it felt like it was burning all the way through her. She concentrated on keeping her mind blank, on ignoring the way her thighs clenched desperate for relief as she was pressed up tightly against the man who was pure walking sin…

…it was the rumble of a growl that vibrated in his chest, bare skin hot and irresistible as he pressed against her, that did her in...

Chloe had been so busy trying _not_ to return Lucifer’s kiss that neither of them had noticed as the elevator doors pinged open and Dan stumbled into the room. He immediately made his way to Lucifer’s bedroom where he could hear the quiet voices emanating from. The rest of Lucifer’s penthouse was empty, the odd empty bottle sitting abandoned on a random surface, being the only clue to the man who’d nosed his way into his ex-wife’s life had been having one of his infamous parties before an angry Chloe had gatecrashed.

Dan came up short when he arrived just in time to watch Lucifer capture his wife’s hands, mutter something that had her eyes widening, and swoop down, his lips crashing onto hers. Grounding himself, Dan set his jaw, knowing Chloe wouldn’t kiss the man back. She wouldn’t, surely… she’d seen how he treated women (and men) and how he tossed them away after he ‘got them out of his system.’ True to form his Chloe remained still, hands fisting between them as Lucifer kissed her… he watched as she remained impassive as one of Lucifer’s hands left her hair, wrapping it’s way around her waist and pulled her closer. Chloe stumbled and fell into him and Dan felt his own anger bubble as he watched as Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut.

The other people in the room began to shift uncomfortably and Dan’s eyes fell to the discarded bottle on the floor and quickly coming to the conclusion of what they’d been playing – surely Chloe hadn’t joined in, _surely_ , he thought she had more sense than that… The group quickly stood up, and spent a beat watching the couple before shaking their heads and obviously accepting Lucifer had chosen his partner for the evening… and it wasn’t going to be them. They quickly dispersed, walking past Dan hurriedly and regarding him curiously as they passed. None of them said a word to him, muttering amongst themselves.

Dan’s eyes flicked back to the _couple_ still standing in Lucifer’s bedroom. After a beat or two Lucifer’s hand moved to the small of her back and he pushed her form closer still, and Dan watched as his wife molded into the other man’s body… he wasn’t sure what it was that pushed her over the edge but he watched in horror as her hands crushed between them opened and rested flat on Lucifer’s chest, Dan thought for a brief second that she may push him away, but she moved them to grip the open flaps of his shirt and pulled him in further…

Chloe couldn’t remember why she’d resisted. His body was warm and pliant, yet strong and sturdy, as she pushed herself closer, wrapping her hands around his shirt and tangling her fingers in the material, crushing her lips further into his. Her gut clenched as he hummed happily against her lips as her mouth opened to grant him entry. His tongue slid against hers, not fully dominating as they moved against each other. Surely there wasn’t anything wrong about this? How could something that felt so _good_ be so bad? Gasping as he pulled his lips away from hers, she tried to pull him back by moving her hands to the back of his head, but he chuckled against her shoulder as he moved the edge of her jacket out of his way and kissed his way up her neck, tugging at her ear lobe with his teeth and whispering her name low and breathy, sending shivers down her spine. He began sucking at the point where her neck met her shoulder and she dropped her head back to give him better access, breaths coming in short pants as pleasure spiked through her body.

She was barely aware of being walked backwards until her back collided with the wall and she jolted in shock. He used her surprise to his advantage and his hands gripped her thighs and lifted until she wrapped them around his waist; using the wall to balance her as his fingers dug into her hips and his mouth worked at her neck. She hissed as his teeth grazed the mark he was creating and she wrenched his head back, fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled him back. His lips were swollen, eyes dark and glittering, his lips parted slightly as he breathed; she groaned low in her throat, tongue flicking out to moisten her lower lip, and his eyes impossibly darkened further. This time when she pulled his head forwards he went willingly and she licked at his lips, locking her eyes with his as she parted his mouth and delved her tongue against his, nipping against his bottom lip. He growled, deepening the kiss and easily taking control as one of the hands at her hip slid up her body, tangling into her hair and pulling her head to the side slightly as he resumed his marking…

Her eyes were open, slightly hazed, but she didn’t miss the figure standing in the doorway. Eyes wide and face red as he watched her. _Dan_. It felt as though cold water had been dumped on her, and as if sensing her change in mood Lucifer pulled back in question, turning his head to follow her eye-line. He groaned, dropping his head between her shoulder and neck, brushing against the hickey he’d created, “ _seriously_?”

Clearing her throat, Chloe tried to untangle herself, “let me down.”

“But-” his breath washed over her skin creating goosebumps and he pressed an open mouthed kiss to his mark.

Her stomach twisted and she gritted her teeth, “Lucifer, put me down.”

Sighing, he let her go but made sure she slid slowly down his body so she could feel his hardness pressing into her as she dropped to the floor. Images flooded her mind, not _completely_ needing her imagination, and she pushed away the thoughts as her feet landed. It took her a second to regain her balance but she managed before sneaking a look up at him. His jaw was clenched as he looked down at her. She expected him to look smug, that he’d almost gotten her right where he wanted her, underneath him naked and writhing – she internally shivered at the thought – but instead his eyes were dark and serious, pupils still dilated, as he searched her face.

Unable to meet his eyes, she settled for looking at Dan who was still watching them, silent and fuming, and used it to pull away from Lucifer – somehow. Without saying a word, she ducked under his arms and made her way towards the elevator, body burning as Dan followed her into the warmly lit interior. She couldn’t look at him, or at Lucifer as the doors closed, and kept her head turned away and chin tight as she berated herself. How could she be so stupid? She didn’t understand… how had she lost control so easily? Urgh.

“Chloe-”

She held up a hand, “don’t Dan, I don’t want to hear it-”

Nodding, he fell silent as he watched her, eyes regarding her as though she’d gone insane. Who knows… maybe she had… they reached the ground floor and she pushed past him, strolling out the club and to her car before he had a chance to catch up or before Maze took the opportunity to stop her in her path again.

Once safely behind her wheel, she took a second to stare at Lucifer’s car parked in front of hers before hitting the steering wheel in frustration and dropping her head into her hands. Gritting her teeth she pulled the visor down, her eyes widening at the hickey standing out purple and brash between her neck and shoulder. Grazing her fingers over it, she winced as it throbbed, and quickly slammed the visor back up and dropped her head back against her seat, closing her eyes in displeasure.

She was a complete utter idiot.

How could she be so stupid? He’d gone and gotten under her skin without her realizing.

Where the hell was her brain when she needed it? She vowed to never drink before confronting him again.

She dropped her head back into her hands. If she regretted it so much… then why couldn’t she stop thinking about the way her body so perfectly molded to his? The way his lips devoured hers. How their bodies matched so perfectly…. starting her engine, she turned on the radio as loud as it would go to drown out her thoughts as she groaned to herself about the thought of facing him on Monday. The smug smile he’d have on his face. The way his eyes would crinkle as he’d laugh at her, eyes glittering and smirk wide in mirth...

She was totally screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is staying a one-shot... for now as there are other fics I've written that need editing/posting, _but_ *clears throat* depending on the reaction this could become a whole smutty fic fest. I have many highly _inappropriate_ ideas of trouble our favourite couple could get up too.


End file.
